


Dominating the Captain

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, LU FANDOM LEAVE ME BE!, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, THIS IS NOT LU AT ALL!, Vaginal Sex, female!Hero of Legend, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: The Hero of Warriors didn't expect to get his ass handed to him by this fierce warrior above him, unable to see their face as they pinned him in place with a sword to his throat.Why was this hot?(This is NOT LinkedUniverse/LU at all)
Relationships: Hero of Legend/Hero of Warriors, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dominating the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who find this story, welcome! to those of you that wish to enjoy this, hope you like my writing! I took the designs of another friend of mine with Hero of Legend to use in this.
> 
> A reminder: THIS IS NOT LU AT ALL! If the LU tag is put onto this story then note that it was done by tag wranglers, not by myself, the author.
> 
> You are the curator of your own experiences and your reading material. You have clicked the button that says proceed to reading this fic.
> 
> If you are a minor and get upset at me for reading this, this is NOT on me. you clicked it after reading the tags.
> 
> peace out~

Warriors stared up at the beautiful form of the warriors above him, planted in the cold waters of the river with a sword pointed at his throat. He had gotten his ass handed to him by this person and he couldn't help but appreciate their swift work.

Their face was hidden not only by the shadows of the forest leaves above them but by the horned skull mask that was on their head, seeing only the shadows of eyes in the hollow sockets and splashes of warm russet skin.

He couldn’t help but trail his eyes around, trailing around toned arms that were splashed with purple paint in intricate patterns. He glanced around, trying to find a means of getting out of the situation, even if he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam their figure.

“Looks like I win,” she purred out, voice unmistakably feminine. Warriors felt his face flush as she stepped closer, keeping him pinned in place. Browned leather armor covered her form, held together with tied off straps and cords. Attached to the skull that covered her face was a mane of red hair, plaited in the back to keep from getting everywhere, but he could see the tips of her ears pointing just under curved horns.

He grit his teeth, fingers digging into the mud, watching her. “I’m not done yet.”

“Are you sure?” She taunted, giving a smirk as she now stood over him, feet keeping his legs pinned in place on either side. Boxing him in.

“Your weapon is certainly far away, and I am in perfect range to take my blade to your pretty neck.”

His eyes darted around, trying to see if there was anything else that could be used as a weapon, but he realized no, there was nothing but the rocks and mud beneath him.

Ample distraction, if she wasn’t pressing the blade closer to his neck.

Why was it getting hotter now?

“So… I win, Captain.”

Wait….

He could finally notice the little details hidden from him in the shadows. The faintest of scar lines from fights, the hidden freckles on her arms that had been covered in the wrappings.

The glimmer of magic on the blade.

“Legend?”

She didn’t answer him before taking her free hand and lifting the skull up, revealing her face.

“Took you long enough, pretty boy.” Her smirk was full of teeth. He gave a sigh of relief, sagging a bit even with the sword still pointed at his neck.

“Don’t do that to me, you ass!” He hissed up at her. He made to get up but suddenly her foot came up and pressed on his chest, keeping him in place.

It gave him ample view up her long leg.

“Did I say you could get up?” She asked him, mirth gone from her as she looked at him in warning.

He just looked up at her, gaping like a fish to try and find the words.

“You lost in the situation, pretty boy,” she began, pushing him back more into the cold waters that languidly flowed around him. “So I’m taking my reward.”

He felt dizzy from how quickly the blood kept rushing north and south in him, unable to decide which place to stay.

“And… what do you want?” He dared to ask, but he had a feeling he knew.

Her grin told him everything.

“Why don’t you follow me and I’ll show you.”

His heart thundered in his chest at her implications.

Dumbly he nodded, watching her pull away her blade and then remove her foot. She stood up slowly, just as she watched him with sharp eyes, before grabbing his wrist and twisting him around, pressing his arm at an awkward angle into his back.

“I’m following! I’m following!” he hissed out, the pain sharp as he tried to wiggle himself free. If only a little.

“No. I don’t think so.”

She forced him to walk further into the forest, the air becoming more humid the deeper they went away from the river, even as the sun began to start its slow descent into night.

They stopped at a small encampment, a tent to one side and a fire pit ready to be lit. But what surprised him was next to a thick tree was heavy leather ropes tied up, with a long portion of tails hanging down towards the roots.

She made him stop just before the three before she loosened her grip, just a bit. Then he felt her lean up to his ear.

“Your color?” She whispered. It took him a moment to come back.

The color system. For when he was a bit rough with her.

She wanted to make sure he was consenting to this.

He felt his face flush as he tried to gauge his feelings on this.

“Green.”

Just a simple color. He was fine. He was okay with this.

One heartbeat. Then two. Finally she seemed to take it completely before she shoved him none too gently. He stumbled a bit before turning around, only to find himself blocked by her arms on either side of his body.

He swallowed as he stared into her eyes, watching them grow darker as she stared him down down down as he slid to rest at the roots.

“Good boy,” she praised, making him shifter before she grabbed his arms and pulled them up and took the hanging leather and wrapped his wrists in it, keeping his arms tied above his head.

A finger wiggled under the ropes.

He felt his stomach do summersaults as she straddled his legs again, towering over him. He couldn’t help but watch the small droplets of sweat trail down her body, from the light dips of her abs to her hips. Looking up at her face she was grinning down at him.

Her hand moved down her chest piece, undoing the leather cord that wrapped around the center metal ring to loosen up.

He watched Legend open up the chest piece enough to allow her breasts free in the air, and he felt his mouth water.

He wanted to reach out, pull her down and latch his lips around the nipple.

But when he tried to move all it did was tug at the cords.

“Use your words,” she teased, her hands groping the flesh to tease herself and him.

He grit his teeth, already frustrated that he couldn’t reach out and touch her.

Yet his cock throbbed in his pants.

“I wanna touch,” he admitted, voice quiet even as some blood came back up and made his cheeks and ears flush.

Legend hummed, whether in thought or in pleasure as her fingers teashed her flesh.

“No. Not yet.”

He couldn’t help the pitiful whine as she took a step back. She reached down to tilt his chin up again, moving a half-step forward.

“Though if you want a taste that bad…” she trailed off, moving her fingers from his chin to his hair, pushing the thick hay-blond locks back from his forehead. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth as she moved to work her shorts down and off her long legs, kicking them aside to leave her in her belt and loincloth.

“Why don’t you show me how badly you want me, pretty boy?”

Warriors wasn’t about to deny her. Not when his cock gave a painful throb in want. When she came closer, lifting her leg a bit higher to place a food on a root, Warriors was eager to lean forward.

He nosed away a bit of the cloth from his view, burying his face into her thick curls and folds while his tongue was quick to taste. She was already wet, her taste musky and yet salty. His was slow, languid as he gathered up all of her thick arousal.

A hiss of pleasure and hands fisting his hair, he took it as a sign that she was liking it. He hummed, content at the idea that he could do this to her. He trailed his tongue over and over her lips, taking her clit between his lips and gave slow and gentle sucks.

“Fuck,” she hissed above him, rocking her hips into his face for more. If her loincloth wasn’t blocking his view, he would look up into her face to try and catch what she looked like. But, it was not to be.

“K-keep going,” she groaned out, and he was happy to oblige. He lapped quicker, swirling around before probing slightly into her. Her hands fisted his hair, making him wince at the sharp tugging at the roots before she pressed his face closer. He didn’t care that his nose was pressing against her curls or that she was grinding against his face.

“Fuck, I wish I could let you use your fingers,” she hissed, and Warriors had to agree. If he had a hand free, he would push three fingers inside and stretch her out while he paid attention to her clit.

It always got her to scream his name to the heavens when he worked her just like that.

She moved his face to have his tongue on her clit again. Clearly she wanted his attention there. So he gave it. He pushed his lips around the little bundle of nerves and flesh, sucking lightly on it as she gave quiet gasps of pleasure. Her hips rocked, displacing him before he’d be right back where he was.

“Shit shit shit!” She hissed out.

She was close. She had to be if she was cursing like this.

“I… I…”

_ Yes yes yes! Please! I wanna hear you scream! _

She didn’t scream. But the way she moaned behind pursed lips as he quivered on her feet. He could feel the warm flush of arousal dripping down his chin as the twitching of muscles gave away her orgasm. She held his face there though, not wanting him to back off.

His head swam with her scent, her sounds. He was wrapped up in her and all he could do was sit there, arms tied up and dumbly wait for her to back off.

Somehow she still had her bearings, managing a little hop backwards with one leg before she put the other down. Her small laugh had him give a breathless chuckle before he was blinded by the sunlight. He blinked, having been obscured in darkness for a while and let his vision adjust.

The sight above him was something he would cherish.

Her face had the smallest tinge of flush, hidden with her darker skin, but she was a panting mess as some of her pink hair had come loose from under the helmet she wore to stick to her sweaty face. If she wasn’t still in control, he was sure her face would have been a mixture of dazed and sleepy, but as it was?

The way her pupils were dilated showed him that she was far from over.

It was hot. Too hot now...

He watched her kneel down to be face to face with him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. Her thumb wiped across his chin, collecting the fluid that rested there.

“Good boy.”

He gave a whine as he took her thumb into his mouth, moaning at the taste she gave him.

It made his erection that much more painful.

“You did so good. You get a treat.”

He felt a warm feeling encroach into his chest as he pressed his face into her hand. She pulled her hand back, making him open his eyes, and she then knelt down, straddling his splayed legs.

Just feeling her hand brush against his cock in his pants made him hiss, bucking his hips for some form of friction after what felt like an eternity of nothingness.

“You did so good. So patient for me.” His face and cock were conflicted on where the blood should go again. But it ultimately went down south when she untied his trousers and pulled him free. He hissed at the breeze that blew by, brushing against the sensitive nerves that ran through him.

“Do you want me to suck you off? Or do you want me to ride you like the pretty show horse that you are?” She asked, her fingers wrapping around him as he let his head fall back, mouth open in a moan.

What did he want?

“Aaaah…” he moaned again as she slowly teased him, her hand curled around the shaft and slowly shifted up and down, up and down. He could feel his legs quivering as his arms shook, trying to keep from breaking the ties that kept him from reaching down.

“Use your words. I know you can.”

He struggled to pull free from the tide of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm and drown him.

“Any-ah! Anything you… you want.”

He really really was okay. He just wanted to continue to bask in this. To feel pleasure from her but also the burn of embarrassment was a thrill.

“Hmm… There are many things I want to do,” she began, her hand stopping to ensure his attention was on her.

A whine bubbled from his throat and reached a pitiful pitch.

“But what do you want?”   
  
He sat there, panting heavily as he tried to think.

“I… I…”

“Hmm?” She teased, sinking herself down a tad, a smug smirk on her lips as she rested herself on his legs, trapping them in place as she craned her neck to look up at him, her breasts spilling into his lap.

So close to wrapping around his cock.

“I wanna… I wanna cum. Please.”

She didn’t respond verbally. All she did was lean forward after tilting her head down and enveloped the head of his cock between her lips. He was unabashed with his open mouthed moans, trying futility to buck up into her mouth- warm and wet suction that made his head spin- but she kept him pinned.

She took her time, slowly taking him little by little, lavishing attention to the sensitive skin just behind the glans that had him straining again. More and more she took him in, tilting her head to look up at him from under the heavy skull helmet she wore.

She could kill him just with that sultry look alone.

Hands drifted up his tunic and chainmail, moving up and up to his chest before dragging blunt nails down. They clipped against his nipples and made him arch his back painfully, feeling the burn of her scratches against his skin. She gripped his thighs as he thrashed, keeping herself and him steady as she pulled back off his cock.

“Ah ah ah… Be good. Or I’ll stop right now if you’re not good.”

He whimpered, shivering in a bit of fear at the prospect that she would just leave him like that.

“But.. but…” he tried to form the words, to get his brain to form any sort of sentence.

Why was it so hard to think?

She sat up to smack his side, enough to jolt him but not to cause him pain.

“I wanna be inside you. Please!” He begged, feeling so close to his orgasm but also he was desperate to feel her around him again. In any way.

She was quiet, watching him for a moment. He shivered as he felt those eyes look him over as she took his chin in her hand again, lifting herself to be the same height.

He could get lost in her eyes right now. How had she managed to get him wrapped around her fingers so easily?

“Color?” She asked suddenly, making him pause.

It grounded him, and he found himself taking back a bit of control of himself.

“Green. But I mean it. Please I wanna feel you.”

Legend didn’t say anything else, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth. He moaned happily, feeling her solid weight against him as they kissed. He didn’t care how dry their lips were, just feverishly pressing against her own lips with his to try and convey everything.

She pulled back just a bit, their breath mingling as she adjusted herself over his lap.

“Then I will.”

He felt one hand grip his cock to keep him steady as she lowered herself. He felt the warmth of her flesh for a second before it was burning hot as she enveloped him.

He hissed in pleasure, trying to buck up into her but she managed to hold him back down with her other hand, pinning him down and steadying at the same time.

When she stopped, she was flush against his lap, her ass pressing against his thighs as she had taken him all the way. He shuddered, trying to catch gasps of air while trying to fight against the ties once again.

“Hmmm…” she hummed, before raising herself just slightly, and then dropped down. He grit his teeth, hissing in pleasure at the sudden jolt that traveled up his spine. He tightened his fingers together, straining in his desperate attempt to grab onto her hips and guide her or steady himself.

Up and down she went, lifting up with her knees and then letting gravity take her. Warriors could get lost in the feeling she gave him. It was scorching hot inside her, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, struggling to try and keep going.

How was it that she always drove him insane?

He didn’t have time to answer the question when he felt her pressing his face down into her chest as she reached up to his hands, gripping his fingers for a moment.

“You’ve been good,” she purred into his ear, making him shiver as he strained to keep from his orgasm right then and there.

Suddenly he felt the ties loosen and his arms fell to his side, nearly smacking her in the process. He blinked up at her in confusion, seeing her smirk.

“I’m still in control though.” He put his hands on her hips as she started back up, hands on his shoulders to lift herself up and down once again. He could feel himself growing dizzy from the pleasure zinging up and down his spine, making his head swim.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” he whispered, a mantra of praise and curses at the same time as he found himself drawing cloesr and closer to his climax. But she wasn’t stopping at all, even when he squeezed her hips.

Her open mouth of pleasure and heavy eyes bore down at him, making him quiver in delight and anticipation.

“I’m close!”

She just gave a lazy smile, still keeping her pace even as she panted for air. He didn’t know when but her helmet had fallen off to the side, showing long pink hair that was plastered to her face and shoulders.

“Then cum. I wanna feel you as you cum inside me.”

His mind nearly crashed at her words.

“Wh-what?” he managed, trying to stop her to get a clearer answer. “What do you mean?!”

“Just do it!” She hissed back at him, her nails digging into his shoulders, forcefully dropping down onto him in an attempt to get him to crest quicker.

“But what if-”

“I said it’s fine!”

A hand came up and pulled at his hair, bending his head back to expose his throat. She latched on with lips and teeth, aiming for the rapid pulse to the side as she ground down in tight circles.

“I wanna feel you cum inside me. I wanna feel it drip for daaaaays,” she drawled into his ear, nipping the lobe teasingly as he gripped her skin.

He gave heavy huffs of air, still trying to focus but she was making it goddess damn difficult.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He hissed out. He couldn’t hold back. He held onto her hip and lifted her, before he thrust up into her. Rapid and hard, he slammed up into her over and over again to chase his release.

“Yes yes yes!” Legend called out, head tossed back from the onslaught. A hand left and he felt it brush between their stomachs before her fingers were moving in rapid circles on her clit.

“Cum inside! Do it!”

Who was Warriors to deny her?

He gave a shout as he finally gave in, slamming her down to meet him as he thrust up and he held her there. He gasped and twitched, lost in the electrifying haze of climax. It was compounded by the feeling of her twitching around him, having also reached her second orgasm just moments after him with her own hand.

After a few beats of his heart and the pleasure in his cock died down, he sank back against the three with a wheeze. He couldn’t keep his eyes open as he tried to recover.

Goddess when was the last time he’d gotten a good fuck like this?

Legend rested against him, also breathing heavily as she sat upon his lap.

They were quiet, their minds catching up amongst the pleasure and emotions.

“Hmm…” Legend mumbled before sitting up.

Opening his eyes, Warriors could only find himself entranced by her.

Eyes like the verdant grasslands of Hyrule Field, skin russet brown like a beautiful forest, and her hair was a soft halo of pink around her.

If there was ever a moment where he could say he fell in love.

This was one of the top contending moments.

“Where’d you get the outfit from?” He asked. She gave a chuckle as she sat up, the paint now smeared across her skin and his clothes.

“Wild let me borrow them. Apparently, it’s the only way I can dominate your ass.”

“Hey!”


End file.
